1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna module fabrication method for wireless electronic devices, and more particularly to an antenna module with an assembly connection between the antenna and assembly base.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The signal transmitting and receiving functions of wireless electronic product must be done by antennas to reach an expected effect. The antenna for the traditional wireless electronic product looks protruding on the outside, and it is usually extended to the designated circuit board on the inside. However, with today's wireless electronic product being thin and short, the style and fabrication method for a traditional antenna is outdated, especially with the many handheld or portable electronic products, such as PDA, notebook computers, handheld wireless game consoles or other portable wireless electronic devices. When the size of the electronic products has become smaller and thinner, the traditional antenna that protrudes will look too awkward, and the protruding end of the antenna is not convenient for the electronic products to be carried in the pocket. Moreover, because the wireless electronic devices become smaller, the space inside is very limited. If the antenna is connected electrically by the wire to the circuit board inside the machine, it will cause the wire allocation inside the devices to be more and more complicated.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.